White Hoove's Off
by MCEProd22
Summary: When her family's world is shattered, Twilight Sparkle and the Mane Six Turn themselves into the Crisis Management Team that Equestria needs.
1. Prologue: Commercial

_**A/N: A new idea I have as I've been binge watching both shows latley. This is just a prologue for right now But the feedback on possibility can be really helpful in determining where this can lead.**_

_**Enjoy otherwise.**_

* * *

_I consider myself the best at what I do,_

_ and what I do can be considered the best. _

_Crisis Management. _

_Whenever a major problem comes up I and my associates can fix it no problems asked ._

_ If the bottom drops out on your ways and means turn to **Spark and Associates: The Mane Six** and we'll get you back on track._

"They may just be what I need."


	2. 1: It may be the Cutie Mark Tingling

_**A/N: These May becoming faster than I figured. Anyway, Takes place just after the Season 4 Premiere, Hope this is interesting for you all.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: "It may be the Cutie Mark tingling"**_

_"Spike can you bring that book over here"_

It was another day trying to master my ever increasing magic skills and figure myself out that's just what I need. Spike almost tripped over Owlowiscious's pet mouse running back with the book.

_"Here Twilight"_

Grabbing the book from my faithful dragon I flip right to the spell I need.

_"Spike I think this could work."_

Focusing the magic within I managed to get it to happen.

_"Looks like I can slam dunk a basketball."_

Constructing the makeshift hoop and ball was the least of my problems. The look Spike gave me made it worse.

_"I don't get it Twilight how many things from that other world do you need to pick up, I mean you gave Rairity even better fashion advice, built that sorter for Applejack and even made Pinkie Pie learn the meaning of regifting, I mean what was so fascinating about that world anway. Is it really that prudent to bring it back over here?"_

_"Spike you don't get it there is a part of me that enjoyed my time as a human, I could watch TV, run farther on two legs then four hooves and yet I knew that even if I didn't return with the crown I could have lived out my life happy. Wouldn't you want to be happy?"_

Spike shook his head in sheer disbelief. _"You saw what that world did to me, dog food that was some of the worst stuff I had ever had to swallow. Give me gems over dog food any…"_

He began belching up his green flame and as usual that mean one thing.

_"Looks like the Princess calls."_

Spike grabbed the scroll in midair very clearly. Uncurling it he gave it a glance and shook his head in disbelief.

_"Spike is something wrong with Princess Celestia, am I supposed to head back to Canterlot or what?"_

_"No, this is weird, its not from Princess, Celestia, Princess Luna or Cadance."_

My face grew ever more curious the wings popped out and without even realizing it I began to do a worry dash. The thing Rainbow Dash does whenever she gets nervous. I motioned Spike to read the full thing.

**_"Dear Twiley…"_**

Its from my Brother?

_**"There has been an incident in the Empire, and I've been expelled from the Royal Guard."**_

_"Wait expelled what do you mean."_

**_"Cadance has kicked me out and I officially have nowhere to go, with mom and dad occupied by the fashion expo in Manehattan. I'll be on the train to Ponyville within the next 2 days. I'm not sure how long I'll be with you until I can find my own place, but you may want to make room in that library of yours. Your ever loving brother Shining Armor."_**

That processed around in my mind for a bit, Celestia expels him from the royal guard, and Cadance throws him out. No way he could have been with another pony could he?

_"No, if I know Shinning there was no way he could have been removed without a good reason."_

Spike grabbed my wing and tugged it slightly nudging me into a corner.

_"Uh he may have been…"_

The glare came before he could even mouth the next word and then he stopped. Whatever tension there was before was unexpectedly broken by a pink flash.

_"Twilight, Twilight, you got to come quickly…."_

_"Pinkie what is it?"_

_"I got something for you come quick…"_

Pinkie exited and I followed suit. The ground quickly left off my feet. Somehow if Shining would be staying with me it would be prevalent to find out more about what went on. After all that's what the elements of harmony are for and if I can consider myself anything other than a princess, it's a crisis manager.

_"It may be the cutie mark tingling, but there is something amiss in Equestria and I'm gonna solve it."_


End file.
